


Into the Riptide-verse

by LostAthenian



Series: Riptide [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAthenian/pseuds/LostAthenian
Summary: Of all the things Annabeth was expecting to see when she opened the door, her missing ex husband was not one of them.Percy chuckled sheepishly, his hand on the back of his neck. “Uh, hi.”Annabeth registered the flowers in his hand, the suit he was wearing. A sense of dread came over her. “Hi.”Riptide AU
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Riptide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218887
Kudos: 34





	Into the Riptide-verse

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the dumbest title I have ever come up with but bear with me please.

Of all the things Annabeth was expecting to see when she opened the door, her missing ex husband was not one of them.

Percy chuckled sheepishly, his hand on the back of his neck. “Uh, hi.”

Annabeth registered the flowers in his hand, the suit he was wearing. A sense of dread came over her. “Hi.”

Percy rubbed the nape of his neck, the way he always did when he was feeling a combination of sheepishness and anxiety. Annabeth almost loathed the way she still knew him so well, nearly two years after their divorce.

“Can I-- can I come in?”

Annabeth blinked, snapping out of her stupor. “Y-yeah, just um-- yeah.” She stumbled over her words. What else was she supposed to say when she hadn’t seen him in nearly two years and he just showed up out of the blue, looking _so good_ , looking better than she had seen him in years?

Percy shut the door behind him with a gentle _click_ , lingering awkwardly by the door as Annabeth strode to the living room to shut off the sound of the TV. Both of them were gearing up for a talk, it seemed.

“You uh, you look good,” Percy offered, raking his eyes up and down her frame.

Annabeth glanced down at her outfit, blushing at her poor choices. All she’d picked out this morning was a pair of light blue jeans and a baggy turquoise turtleneck. Her hair wasn’t even done for gods sake, just thrown up in a haphazard pile on her head, and she knew for a fact that there were dark circles underneath her eyes.

“Thanks.”

Silence lingered around them again. Annabeth hated it. This… _distance_ that had grown between the two of them. Where was the man she met at the Half Blood Times so long ago? The one who knew her inside and out and didn’t feel out of place in the doorway of the house they’d bought together hoping to start a family in. Well, actually, the one that _she’d_ hoped to start a family in.

“Percy…”

“Annabeth…”

They both paused. Percy cleared his throat. “You go first.”

Annabeth nodded. “Percy, where the hell have you been? I haven’t seen you in almost two years and all of a sudden the cops show up asking me if I know about your whereabouts! I’ve been worried sick, because in case you haven’t noticed-- which it seems like you _don’t_ \-- you’ve been missing for a week. And now, you just… show up? You don’t get to do that, not anymore.”

Percy sighed, wincing at the way her last statement cut him as she intended it to. “I-I know, and I’m sorry Beth. I came here to explain, but you…” He cut himself off with a cross between a sigh and a groan. “You wouldn’t believe the week I’ve had.”

Annabeth gestured to her couch. “Then tell me.”

Percy nodded, making his way to the gray futon before he paused. “Uh, do you know where I can put these?”

Annabeth looked at the flowers he held. Her breath caught. Daisies, baby’s breath, and pink roses. It was her exact wedding bouquet.

“I-” Annabeth was speechless, struggling to find words. “I have a vase, yes.”

She accepted the flowers from him as he took a seat on the far end of the couch, her body moving in autopilot as she went to the kitchen to grab a vase from underneath the sink. It had taken her so long to recover from the divorce, from the things they screamed at each other during late nights and the look in his eyes when she said it was done. It took a long time for her to accept the pain and the shame that came with her failure, with knowing that she fought for them and still ended up alone.

Annabeth walked back into the living room cautiously, placing herself on the other end of the couch opposite Percy. He looked… tired. His head was in his hands and he rubbed at his temples with his forefingers, something that usually meant he was preparing for or already had a migraine.

Without meaning to, Annabeth scooted over to him, replacing his fingers with her own. “Talk to me.”

Percy sighed, that hopeful look in his eyes from before fading into something darker, more sorrowful. “You probably won’t believe me--”

“Well, I won’t know until you spit it out.”

Percy stared at her for a long, hard minute, green eyes meeting gray, but he said nothing. “I went to another universe. I-I know it sounds crazy, but just… hear me out Beth.”

Annabeth sat back, nodding to let him know she was listening despite every cell in her body itching to ask a million questions.

“I was pulled into another universe by some evil chick, Gaea, who was trying to fight the me over there. And Annabeth, he-- he was _so young_.” Percy broke off, his voice cracking. He swallowed back some tears and recollected himself before he continued, Annabeth waiting patiently all the while. “He was only 24 and… he didn’t make it. By the time I had been pulled by her, she’d already killed him.”

“Oh, Percy…”

Percy shook his head. “That’s not even the worst of it. I went to the funeral, looking for answers. His wife… his Annabeth, she was devastated. She was so strong, but I could see how even standing was an effort for her. I just kept wondering-- all those fights we had-- is it because you were worried you’d become her?”

Annabeth recoiled, her hands dropping back to her lap. It felt like a slap to the face. She remembered those fights, all the times she would beg him to stop being Riptide for fear that one day she’d have to bury him. Annabeth tried imagining herself, 24 years old again, losing the love of her life to a supervillain. Would she struggle to hold herself up? It was too painful to picture.

“I- But that’s not even-- god, fuck.” Percy tugged at the strands of his hair, working himself up with every word he spoke. “I went to visit his grave, because-- well, I don’t know why, but I found his successor. Peter Johnson. You know how old he was? _Thirteen_ . Thirteen Annabeth, I mean-- how does anyone expect a thirteen year old to-- why can’t the universe just give me a goddamned break? _Any_ of the me’s out there? Why-- why am I doomed in every world to live a fucked up life. And that’s not even the point, I’m getting off track.”

Annabeth struggled to keep up with his rambling. She opened her mouth to say something, maybe something comforting, but she was stopped right in her tracks by what he said next.

“I saw my mom.” Tears began to fall at this point, streaming down his face in steady rivulets. “She was- she was alive in this universe and… I got to see her again. I know she wasn’t really my mom, she was the other me’s mom, but still, it felt so good to see her again. And then she introduced me to four other versions of me-- two of whom were girls, so that was weird-- and then together, the five of us and Peter Johnson closed the gateway that brought us to that universe and saved their world. Anyways, that’s still not the point. The point is, Annabeth, I spent so much time with Peter, trying to train him, and he helped me realize that maybe the reason we got a divorce is because I didn’t put enough faith in us. I told Peter to have faith, but how could I expect him to follow that when I couldn’t even do it? I guess my point is, I’m sorry I failed you, Annabeth. I failed you as a husband, and I failed you as a hero. I’m sorry, but I want to-- to try again. I’m ready to be the man you need, I’m ready… I’m ready to be a father.”

Annabeth felt her breath catch, her mind spinning as it processed everything he said and caught up to the point he was making, what had apparently dragged him over here after nearly two years of no contact.

“You… you what?” was all Annabeth could get out of her mouth at the moment.

“I’m ready. To leave it all behind, to become the husband you deserve, to become a father. I’m ready for it all. And I know you were worried about having kids late, Annabeth, but we’re only 30.”

Annabeth laughed shakily. “Percy, I think you need to back up-- no, not _physically_ , Seaweed Brain.” 

They both froze then. They hadn’t referred to each other by those childish nicknames since even before the divorce. It’d just slipped out of her mouth.

Annabeth cleared her throat awkwardly. “Percy,” she started slowly, “I-I just don’t understand what suddenly made you come around. I _begged_ you for years to have kids and you shut me out every single time. And-and no offense, but why are you dressed up? And you brought flowers? I mean, what are you getting at, Percy?”

Percy sighed, deflating a little. “I-I was going to ask if you wanted to go to dinner, to talk it all out.”

Annabeth shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. “Percy, you can’t-- I-- Percy, can we--” She cut herself off with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb. “This is a lot to handle right now and I--I need a few days. Can you give me that?"

Percy opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but cut himself off, the hopeful light in his eyes fading like a dying star. “Yeah, take your time Beth. Call me when you’re ready to talk.”

Annabeth nodded, watching him slowly get up off her couch and walk to the door. She winced as he shut the door behind him gently, walking out of her life for the second time. Sighing heavily, she followed the path he took, locking the door behind him and closing her eyes against the onslaught of tears that threatened to come out.

Annabeth put her head against the door, looking at the floor as she pondered what her life had become. Never had she thought that at 30 years old she’d be a divorcee living on her own-- in fact, she’d never thought of her and Percy ending at all. They always seemed so infallible, the two of them. Indestructible.

Annabeth cursed, shifting her weight as she prepared to go back to… well, whatever it was she was doing before this whole mess was dropped on her. Something crinkled by her foot.

“What…”

Annabeth bent down to pick it up; it was a small, rectangular piece of paper that had been folded a couple times. A letter. She turned it over in her hands; it was addressed to Percy. She felt bad about invading his privacy like this, but… it was in _her_ handwriting. The only thing was she didn’t remember writing it.

_Dear Percy,_

_You know me, but you don’t. I know you’re not my Percy; my Percy is dead, no matter how much I wake up trying to pretend this is all a dream. This past week- and the weeks to come- have brought me immeasurable grief. This is exactly what I was afraid of every time Percy went out as Riptide; the fear I’m sure_ your _Annabeth feels whenever_ you _do. But seeing you these past couple days has also given me some type of closure. Knowing there are other Percy’s- or Penelope’s and Penny’s- out there fighting the good fight across multiple dimensions comforts me, makes me feel less alone. But that’s not why I’m writing this letter._

_I’m writing this letter because even though you haven’t said anything explicitly, I know things are rough on you back home. I can see the weight that you carry with you, and I see how it’s wearing you down. And I think it has something to do with me-- other me, I mean. I see the way you look at me, like I'm out of reach. I won’t pry into what went down between you two, but if this week has taught the both of us anything, it’s that you need to hold the ones you love close. I can’t bring my husband back from the dead, and I can’t go back and tell him one last time how much I love him and how much I wanted to reach milestones with him, but you can. Don’t take her for granted. As my husband and Peter said best- learning from you- take a leap of faith. Tell her you love her, before it's too late._

_Love,_

_Annabeth_

_Shit_. Annabeth cursed as a droplet fell on the paper, blooming into a puddle that soaked into the white. She hadn’t even noticed she was crying. For the first time in a long time, she felt a spark of hope in her chest. She couldn't imagine the pain the other version of her was going through, but she'd pushed through it enough to finally give Percy the push he needed to come make amends. It was time she do the same.

_Thanks other me_ , she said silently. _I’ll take the leap of faith_.

* * *

Percy groaned as he shut the door of his literal (okay, maybe not literal) hole-in-the-wall of an apartment. What was he thinking, going to see Annabeth? Maybe Peter was wrong; maybe the whole leap of faith thing he’d preached to him so much on that Earth was overrated. He hadn’t even seen Annabeth in nearly two years and he thought, what, that he’d just show up on her doorstep and woo her with flowers? 

He flexed his fist, resisting the urge to punch something. He already had enough random artwork up to cover the various other holes he’d made the past two years. A pang reverberated in his chest as he pictured a future with Annabeth, their kids’ artwork put up on the walls and the fridge rather than this mismatched stuff he had up. Why did he ever resist that? His eyes fell upon his suit, tattered from the adventures he’d had during the week he spent in the alternate dimension. Oh yeah, _that’s_ why. He remembered all the fights they had, the nights where he’d get home late and not even bother going to their bed. Things had gotten so bad near the end it was almost impossible to imagine there had ever been anything but animosity between them to begin with.

_Knock knock_. Percy growled lightly. He hadn’t even been back for a full day and his annoying- and frankly, creepy- neighbor Octavian was coming to bother him.

“No, Octavian, I haven’t seen your _fucking_ Pillow Pet-- oh, Annabeth.” 

Percy struggled to breathe as he looked at her. She was- as always- heartbreakingly beautiful. He’d seen her not more than twenty minutes ago, but she’d changed on her way over here. Her hair was worn down in its natural curls, pinned back in a half-up half-down, and she was wearing this sequined emerald dress that stopped at her knees and hugged her curves in all the right places. Percy’s heart clenched. How could he have ever let her go? It was a miracle that she was still single after all this time, too.

Annabeth wrung her hands, blushing. “I-I know I’m not twenty anymore, but I hope I don’t look _that_ bad.”

Percy gaped like a fish, struggling to find the words that could correctly articulate just how badly he wanted her. “I-- You--” He raked his eyes over her figure again, confirming that the sight in front of him was real. “You look stunning.”

“Thanks.” Annabeth smiled gratefully. “I- Can I come in?”

Percy glanced back at his apartment. It was still a mess from when the portal had sucked him through to the other dimension, and he hadn’t had time to clean it yet. Not to mention, it smelled like a mixture of mildew and stale pizza. He cringed. _This_ was what he had become?

“Uhhhh, gimme a sec.” Annabeth nodded as he shut the door gently, then got to work. Crack open a window, _check_. Light some candles to help with the smell, _check_. Shove some stuff in a closet and hope the testy knob doesn’t let it all spill out, _check_. Finally, flip the grease-stained couch cushions over, _check_. He stood back, assessing his quick cleanup. It looked… presentable.

Percy swiftly walked back to the door, opening it to Annabeth muttering to herself, though that stopped as she saw him.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” he quipped, stepping into the living room (also the bedroom-- studio apartments) and allowing her in. He tried not to let the shame and embarrassment of living here set in as she looked around the place, especially when he remembered where he used to live… where she _currently_ lived.

“It’s um…”

Percy rubbed the nape of his neck. “It’s still kinda destroyed from the portal that sucked me into the other dimension. All my crap has just been tossed all over the place and I haven’t really had the chance to tidy up, ya know?”

Annabeth nodded unbelievingly. “Yes! Yes, the portal, that’s why…” Her eyes swept over his dishevelled apartment, scrutinizing every inch with those steel gray eyes of hers.

Once her sweep around was complete, Annabeth sighed. “Percy…”

He tore his gaze from the patchy spot of paint behind her head. “Yes?” 

“I-I came here to talk. Like you said. But in order for me to do that, I need to say my piece all in one go, no interruptions, or I’ll lose my nerve. Can you do that?”

Percy nodded, something akin to hope blooming deep inside his chest. “C’mon, let’s sit.”

He didn’t have a couch, so they settled for his frameless bed, sitting in the corner next to one of the three windows his apartment had. The springs were hard and squeaky and the mattress was lumpy, but make the best of what you’ve got, right?

Annabeth frowned a bit as she took a seat across from him, picking at lint on the mattress and keeping her eyes down. “I thought about what you said,” she said, taking a deep breath as if to quell any anxiety she had. Then she paused her ministrations, steadying her hands and clasping his in her own. “Come home, Percy.”

His breath caught in his throat, his head swimming. Was she really… 

When Annabeth’s eyes met his, they were glassy with tears. “I read the letter.” Percy froze, his hands flying to his pocket instinctively. When had he… “I probably wasn’t supposed to, but I… I think I needed that push, even if it was from myself. I miss you Percy, and I tried so hard but I can’t stop loving you. You are all the best parts of me; my love, my strength, my happiness. You make me a better person, and I kick myself everyday for letting you go. I know things were bad towards the end, and I can’t forget the things we said up to and during the divorce, but none of it even matters to me anymore. Just… come home.”

Percy shook as he took in everything she said. Annabeth was notoriously private about her feelings, so hearing all this from her was… surreal. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You were right, Beth. All those things you said, what we fought about-- you were right. I should have stopped a long time ago. We’re not getting any younger, and I should have shown you I was serious about having a family. The chase, the thrill of it all… it just got to me. I was so high on the feeling of being Riptide that I forgot our vows and the things we promised to each other so long ago. I abandoned you when you needed me most.”

“No.” Annabeth shook her head in turn, releasing one of his hands to tilt his face up to hers. “Maybe you did get caught up in the life, but that’s not the point. Percy, this city has gone to hell ever since Riptide began showing up less and less. They need you Percy. I should have never tried to take that from you.”

“I was serious about what I said, Annabeth. I’m ready to work on us. I’m ready to have a family. I’m ready to do it all.”

Annabeth touched her forehead to his. “Then show me. Come home Percy. Come back to me.”

Their tears mixed together when he finally closed the distance and kissed her after so long. Everything about her was familiar; her vanilla perfume, her golden locks between his fingers, even the shape of her lips against his own.

“I’m coming home, Wise Girl.”

And he did.


End file.
